


No future living in the past

by puzzle_shipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and cuddles, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Tobirama pov, fake getting together and then a real getting together, madara being overdramatic, mentions of angst (attempts of it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/pseuds/puzzle_shipper
Summary: Tobirama liked life. It was surprisingly refreshing.





	No future living in the past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatOnePlatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePlatypus/gifts).



> A very Happy Birthday to ThatOnePlatypus!!!! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it! Some sweet fluff and cuddles for a wonderful Platypus! You're awesome <3 <3

Tobirama liked life. It was surprisingly refreshing.

 

He liked sleeping in. He liked his bed, his books, and fluffy collar.

He liked the people that visited.

 

His sweet brother Itama with his kind smile, his mischievous brother Kawarama with his penchant for fire. He even liked his tree of a brother Hashirama, who had a tendency to burst in tears and talk gibberish when Tobirama did something. It was ... strange. But the other two told him to ignore it, as Hashirama was always like that, so he did.

 

Tobirama was very happy with life. He didn’t go out much but why would he? His house was big and had a garden and a pond.

 

And it wasn’t like he was alone, he got plenty of visitors.

 

Izuna, his best friend, swung by almost every day, and his students visited him. Mito visited too and they talked regularly. Mostly having tea and working on the seal he had. And it was fascinating! Tobirama eagerly read all the books Mito gave him about sealing. He wanted to try some but was under strict doctor orders to not use chakra yet. He hoped they'd let him do that soon, as he saw no harm in trying things.

 

So, really, besides some memories, Tobirama lacked nothing.

 

* * *

 

In Tobirama’s opinion, whatever was making his... lover sad had to stop.

 

And wasn’t the lover part a wonderful surprise?

Well, everything the others had told him had been a surprise, as Tobirama just didn’t remember anything beyond waking up on the cold wooden floor and a worried Madara who was shaking him awake.

 

And then everything was overwhelming and so bright. Mito explained that he was a natural sensor but due to his current condition she had to put a seal to suppress that so it wouldn’t do… whatever it had done to him when he passed out then. Probably overwhelm. Tobirama didn’t dwell much on that, it gave him a headache.

 

He remembered fire-ash-protectiveness in those first few brief moments.

 

Later he had asked Mito, if she could increase his chakra awareness just a little, just enough. He had very much liked Madara's presence and would like to be able to feel it again.

 

It was especially pleasant to bask in it when curled on the sofa with a book.

 

Tobirama had chosen this spot by the window specifically because of its amount of sun. That, along with the solid body radiating warmth at his back, arms wrapped around his middle, soft breath ticking his ear, even softer hair covering his skin, made the afternoon perfect.

 

Madara’s rest was uneasy. He had fallen into a light doze but Tobirama could tell that his troubles followed him in his dreams too. His arms tightened around Tobirama, clutching him closer and Madara buried his face in Tobirama’s hair, breath coming out in harsh gasps now.

 

Tobirama started a soft tune, careful not to startle him.

It took a couple of minutes but gradually Madara’s breathing returned to normal and he loosened his hold slightly.

 

"Long day?" Tobirama asked softly.

 

Madara had woken, he could tell that much. Sleep would not come soon again for him.

He kept his face buried in Tobirama’s neck, breathing deeply. That was, in itself, answer enough. He had left work early but Tobirama was glad for it. Madara was much more relaxed when he was home.

And Tobirama preferred it when his lover was home with him.

 

He could only hope whatever work he'd left there didn’t come here to look for him in the form of Hashirama.

 

Tobirama remembered how during one of Hashirama's first visits the two had gotten into an argument.

Not the good-natured snapping back and forth but actual yelling.

 

Tobirama remembered how Hashirama's face twitched hilariously every time he referred to Madara as his lover.

That had been strange.

 

After one such comment, Hashirama had suggested that Tobirama come and stay in his house instead. Tobirama saw no reason to do that, as he was already living with Madara and he said as much. Hashirama's face twisted into a pout and he whined about some nonsense insistently.

It annoyed Tobirama and, clearly, had annoyed Madara as well, because soon he and Hashirama were yelling at each other. Tobirama left them to it. Their words were making his head hurt.

The entire thing ended with Madara kicking out Hashirama and yelling at him to go talk to someone named Yamanaka for some reason.

 

When Tobirama confided in Itama later, he said that Hashirama was just having a hard time adjusting and not to worry about it.

Apparently his brother had talked with Hashirama about it afterwards because from then on Hashirama said absolutely nothing on the topic or abruptly started talking about something else.

Tobirama couldn’t say he wasn’t grateful for the interference.

 

“Tobi…” a murmur against his skin.

 

Tobirama hummed lightly, pulled back to the present, not that there was a deeper past to get lost in.

 

“Tobi,” Madara tried again, lips forming words again the skin on his neck but no voice would reach his ears. A deep sight and Madara rested his forehead on Tobirama’s nape. He pressed a few light kisses on his back. Barely a brush of lips.

 

Tobirama only hummed and waited patiently. Sometimes Madara was like this, uncertain and plagued by some vague unknown fear. Tobirama wished he would confide in him.

Madara muttered nonsensical things which Tobirama didn’t bother to decipher. Finally he took a deep breath and slowly moved back.

Tobirama turned to him with little prompting. It was clear both of them regretted the loss of warmth. Madara’s lips were pinched and his eyes stared somewhere past Tobirama’s right.

 

"Tobi." Madara visibly fought with himself to get his eyes to actually look at Tobirama. Not just slide to the side or close.

"You can tell me, you know?" Tobirama whispered softly, pressing close and slipping his fingers in Madara's hair.

"I can't" Madara's voice was torn. "I couldn’t.” he corrected, “I should have. From the beginning.” He continued, determination steadily building.

"You can tell me now." Tobirama prompted, calm and steady, when Madara fell silent again, glaring at a spot above his ear.

"Tobi... we, we aren’t a real couple." He said at last, holding Tobirama's gaze with his own.

"Oh." Tobirama blinked in confusion and leaned back slightly.

 

Perhaps Madara had meant to say something else, Tobirama thought and promptly voiced that thought. Madara's face crumbled.

 

"No." He shook his head. "We've never been a couple and I'm terrible," he spat out, "terrible for lying to you lik-"

"What do you call the last few weeks then?" Tobirama interrupted before Madara's self-deprecating rant really got going.

"I, uh, what?" Madara asked, wind taken from his sails.

 

As it should be if those sails belonged to insecurities. Tobirama had no patience for those. Now that he knew what this was about he was sure to squish any such thoughts as soon as he noticed his love thinking them.

 

"What do you call those last few weeks?" he repeated.

"Me lying to you?" Madara whispered. Clearly there was some wind left.

"No. Try again." Tobirama shook his head and leveled him with a stare.

"Two people... living together?" He offered hesitantly.

"Yes. That's correct." Tobirama said, "Two people living together and having a relationship." he confirmed and as he considered the matter done, he snuggled to Madara again.

 

Madara stared at him wide-eyed, even as he automatically wrapped his hands around Tobirama.

 

"But we weren’t-" he tried again as his brain struggled to piece what Tobirama had told him.

"That much was obvious." Tobirama snorted.

 

Did Madara think him an idiot? Of course not. He had on multiple occasions told Tobirama how fascinating the way he thought and the inventions he created were.

 

"Certainly, I was," Tobirama paused as a light flush crept up his cheeks, "embarrassed. At the misunderstanding. Not even a few hours after I got out of the hospital and moved here." he felt Madara stiffen in horror so he forged on quickly. "But you made me dinner and asked if I was alright. And." he turned his head so he could look at Madara. "There was such care and protectiveness, swirling and dancing in your chakra. All of it directed to me." he closed his eyes with a wistful sigh. "So I decided. Why not? Clearly past me was missing out." He finished with a teasing smile as he looked at Madara.

 

Madara pressed a kiss to those lips, the desire to do so, stronger than any common sense or confusion. Tobirama smiled wider into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Madara to pull him closer.

 

“Surely- surely it can’t be this simple?” Madara wondered after he broke the kiss, when air became an issue.

“Surely it can’t be this complicated?” Tobirama whispered as he prepped Madara’s face with light kisses. The wait had been entirely worth it. Though. If he had known that was why Madara felt down sometimes, he would have cleared up the misconception immediately.

“I’m certainly not opposed. But-ah,” he closed his eye as Tobirama kissed near it. “What if, what if you no longer want this, when you and Mito figure out the seal?” he said, finally giving a voice to his fear.

“And what if I still do?” Tobirama countered. “I’m still me, with memories or without. Memories may have been stopping me in the past. And, as I said, past me was missing out.” He said and pressed a gentle kiss to Madara’s lips again. Madara stared at him, face unguarded and filled with longing. It made something warm curl in Tobirama’s chest. Yes. He wanted this. He had a feeling he had wanted this for a long, long time.

 

“I want you too.” Madara breathed softly against his lips. “I have, I have.” He repeated, hands gently cupping Tobirama’s face, his thumbs caressing his cheeks.

Tobirama leaned into the touch, into Madara, relieved beyond reason.

“You have me.” Tobirama murmured, promised. And sealed it with a kiss.

 

He sealed it with a kiss again weeks later, and with a ring, memories restored, surprising almost nobody (besides Hashirama).

 

So yes, Tobirama liked life. It was surprisingly refreshing.


End file.
